Gold Dorado
by driven-minds
Summary: The museum is in frantic when they realise a mysterious person entered the museum which would cause Ahkmenrah to be in deadly danger and so much pain.
1. Chapter 1

As the bright orange ball started to leave his sight and the calmness of the dark started to envelope the world, Larry Daley slowly stepped through the glass door with an upbeat feeling even though he had been going through the same routine day after day. Every shift was a new adventure for him as the things or people around him were of different personalities. He wondered to himself the impossibility of quitting this phenomenal occupation.

Upon entering the museum, a cold rush of air blew to his face, causing him to have a short but sudden shudder. He snickered to himself as he stared Rexy, who was ever so excited to wait for Larry at the front entrance every day since he started his work in this establishment. Larry just merely nodded at Rexy, signalling that he did not have the feeling of playing with Rexy at that very moment. Rexy being an intelligent tyrannosaurus rex, walked away, shaking the ground around him every step that he made.

"Son! Welcome back!" a familiar voice caused Larry to turn around.

"Hey Teddy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine my boy. I hope Nick is doing fine in high school." Said Teddy in a curious manner.

"His doing quite well apart from his not-so-good grades. Anyways, ready for our daily routine to check all the exhibits? I've got something to tell the Vikings while we make our rounds."

"I sure am Lawrence. Let's go."

Both of them were in no haste to make their rounds. Of course, there were many problems through their rounds; the Huns were busy making a mess everywhere they went and Dexter was playing around with Larry that made it near to impossible to make his rounds.

It was already past midnight when hints of the bigger problem of the night became known to Larry.

"Larry! Down here! Yer' boy! We got a problem right 'ere." The accented voice of Jedidiah was faint but could be heard as Larry bend down to listen to both Jed and Octavius.

"My liege, there has been a break in while you were busy talking to the Vikings. We do not know where the person is but we know it's only one person." Said Octavius in a panicked manner.

"Where was the last time you saw that person?" Teddy was usual to ask many questions.

"We only caught aye glimpse of the man as he went in the direction of Section B, near Ahkmenrah's exhibit. Some of 'te exhibits were in a frantic but we dun' know why."

"We better make a haste! Let's go near that area to see if that person is still there" Larry said with half a heart in the bottom of his chest. It was rather disappointing that he had failed to fulfil his duty; to prevent anyone from breaking in or out of the museum.

By the time both Larry and Teddy (with Jed and Octavius on Teddy's hat) reached Ahkmenrah's exhibit, they were blocked by the crowd at which seemed to be in a commotion. Larry's heart beat faster as he pushed his way through the crowd and stood in shock to what he saw.

There was a man which was back-facing the night guard and his eyes were clearly focused on Ahkmenrah that was standing in front of him. Ahkmenrah's crown was on the museum floor. He was covered in wounds and his eyes were full of anger and hatred. Larry was rather surprised to see this expression from the soft-hearted Pharaoh he came to know for the past 3 years.

It was definitely not a trait that Ahkmenrah had. In his hand held his golden dagger that he rarely uses as he did not like the mere fact of the harm that it could bring.

Larry was in a dazed at fast Egyptian words that came out of the Pharaoh's mouth that was impossible for Larry to translate. After all,he was still new to learning this ancient language. The Pharaoh's tone was harsh and almost evil-like but here was a hint of uncertainty.

"You should not have come here. How did you even managed to be resuscitated when you are miles away from the tablet?!" Larry was relieved when English was finally spoken.

"As usual, you still do not understand the power that tablet brings. It should have been mine along with the throne!"

"From the past until now you are still wrong. You do not know the true meaning of leading. You only want the power."

Larry had finally realised who the intruder was. It was none other than Kahmunrah, brother to Ahkmenrah. Larry clenched his fist to know that the very same guy who tried to kill them last year, was back at it again. He shifted his eyes back to Ahkmenrah who realised that Larry was standing there in confusion to why Kahmunrah was here in the museum.

"Ah Larry of daily devices has come to save the world again. But this time, you can't save Ahkmenrah from my revenge!" boomed Kah.

Kah saw the small gap of opportunity to attack his brother as he stood there staring at Larry. He raised his black dagger and plummeted it down to the direction of Ahkmenrah.

Fortunately, Ahkmenrah was fast to react and both daggers met inches near Ahk's face. A harsh battle soon occurred between the two brothers as they lash out at each other. The rest of the exhibits were just watching in fear, fear to intervene as they knew the sheer power and death Kah could bring.

Larry signalled Teddy to call Attila as he knew Attila was the only one with enough strength to take down Kah. Teddy made a dash to do so as Larry started to quickly disperse the crowd, while keeping an eye on the fight to see if Ahk was still holding up to his brother.

Ahkmenrah was a kind hearted Pharaoh that did not involve himself in conflict. It was then where the two brothers were having a combat that Kah was having the upper hand. With a single swoop of this fist to Ahkmenrah's face, Ahk found himself flying to the other end of this exhibit and landed head first on the marble floor.

Ahk felt a sharp pinch as he rubbed the temple of his head. His vision started to blur and the figure of his brother was coming closer. Kah's laugher was muffled as he picked his brother up with a single hand up against the wall that Ahk was leaning against after the brutal fall. Ahk frantically tried to remove his brother's humongous hand from strangling this neck but it was of no use.

Small puffs of air was emitting from Ahk as energy was slowly seeping away from Ahk's fragile body. Larry screamed to realise this as he pointed Ahk's dagger at him. Larry had somehow managed to pick up the dagger that Ahk had unfortunately lost hold of when he was punched in the face.

"Hahaha. It's too late Larry of Daily Devices. I'm sorry baby brother" Kah grinned deviously.

Kah had suddenly released his grasp of Ahk's neck. Before Ahk could fall back on the floor, Kahmunrah took a quick swing of the dagger into the right side of Ahkmenrah's torso.

It was as if time was moving slowly and the moving dagger was three quarters deep in Ahk's right torso that made him scream in agony. Kah was slowly twisting the black dagger and this slow moving dagger made the pain so horrible that Ahk was praying to Rah in his head. His body started to shiver and he stared down to see his so much of his blood dripping on the floor.

Ahk was staring in utter horror and shocked that the same brother he loved for many centuries had come to stab him in the torso. Kah was clearly unaffected by his actions as a broad grin grew from one side of his face to another.

"C'mon brother. Doesn't this feeling feel familiar? Oh right, you don't remember because you were busy sleeping as this very same dagger went through your heart 4000 years ago."

"wha…" somehow the Pharaoh was still conscious and this admit made Ahk so furious but he had no energy to do anything.

Ahk did not know how he died at such a young age, right after his 18 birthday. It was clear to him now as he was dying for the second time…


	2. Chapter 2

Ahkmenrah was in devastation due to the realisation of his first death. How could his brother do this to him? The pain in his heart had added on to the torment of the pain the dagger had brought him.

Ahk could barely feel his hands that were freezing cold. His face started to turn pale and his whole robe had absorbed the bright red blood that was oozing out.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

It was all Ahkmenrah could feel as darkness enveloped him.

"AHKMENRAH!" Larry was in absolute shock to witness the stab. The anger and fear that Larry had made him weak at the knees. This took him awhile to realise that Attila had arrived along with Teddy, Sacagawea, Oct, Jed and Dexter the monkey.

Kah had already pulled out the dagger from Ahk's torso and Ahk immediately slumped on the cold floor.

This action caused Attila to immediately smack Kah at the back of his head with the back end of his sword. In an instant, Kahmunrah fell to the floor right beside his brother and was knocked out cold.

"No no no no no..." Larry went to slide right beside the small body of Ahk. He completely missed the fact that he was knee deep in a pool of blood as he stare blankly at Ahk. He gently lifted Ahk's head on his extended leg and he could still see the light in Ahk's eyes but it was slowly dying.

"Lawrence..." Teddy and the rest were shocked to see one of their close friend to be in this much pain. All of them stared at Larry, waiting for a solution to help the teenager.

"Sacagawea ya sh'ud help Larry!Please help my buddy!" Jed yelled as he stare pitifully at Ahk that was falling in and out of consciousness.

Sacagawea gracefully kneeled right beside Larry and looked as if she was not worried. However she had the same amount of fear to lose Ahk as the rest but she had to keep calm. She had been learning the new methods of paramedic aid so she could use her knowledge of both old methods ad new ones, to make the situation better.

"Teddy, go get the emergency aid kit. Larry, do not let Ahk lose unconsciousness. If he does, we need to give CPR."

Teddy and Attila went to retrieve the first aid kit, although hesitant to leave the boy. Larry's hands were covered in Ahk's blood as he stroke Ahk's forehead, saying that it will be okay.

Sacagawea had analysed the wound when she lifted the Pharaoh's robe that was covering it.

"The wound is luckily not deep because the dagger was a small one. However, it ripped a few blood vessels so it explain the massive bleeding. He will make it."

"Are you sure?" Larry said with hesitation of what Sacagawea said.

Sacagawea merely nodded while waiting for Teddy to return. Larry turned his attention to Ahkmenrah when he heard the soft voice trying to speak to him.

"Yea Ahk? It's okay. I'm here, we all are," Larry's paternal instinct started to set in.

"Wher...es..K..Kah?"

Larry was confused to why Ahk first instinct was to ask where his filthy brother was.

"It okay. We took care of him"

Larry then turned his head to view Kahmunrah that was a metre away from them. Larry was still taken aback from the incident but he was more worried on the fact that he had to tell Nicky the news.

Ahk was like an elder brother to Nicky and they were inseparable. It was unfortunate that Nicky had to be left behind for that night to finish up his school work. However, Larry quickly changed his mind as he wouldn't think of what Kahmunrah would do to Nicky if he were there at that very instant.

Larry switched back to focus on Ahkmenrah, thinking that he should worry about telling Nicky later if Ahkmenrah even survives.

Teddy and Attila had returned with the emergency kit and it was not long before Sacagawea started to tend to the wound.

It took a thousand years to cease the bleeding and lessen the pain Ahk felt. Of course, Sacagawea was a women of wonder, having to surprisingly know how to treat a stab wound. Larry was puzzled to find that she was nimble on the fingers when dealing with Ahk. All through attending to the wound, Ahk would manage a shriek of pain at times even with the minimal amount of energy he had left.

"Ok I'm done. This is all I can do for now. The rest is up to Ahk's will,"

"How did you even manage to deal with this type of injury?" Larry asked as he was still in awe by the amount of knowledge Sacagawea had.

"When I was 12, there was a battle that resulted in the death and injury of several Shoshone. I would secretly tend to the injured. It is rather unpleasable to see men going against each other and it always end with spilled blood. Including my mother's." 

"I'm sorry for that" Larry said without taking his eyes of Ahkmenrah who was breathing ever so softly, trying to grasp as much air as he is able to.

Sacagawea merely nodded and she stood back up beside Teddy.

"With King Tut finally stabilised, what do we do with this filthy Egyptian?" Octavius called out.


End file.
